Don Espinoza
Personality Soft-spoken, shy, insecure, sophisticated, haunted by the past, and full of barely contained rage. Vincent is a creature of habit – he makes the same perfectly prepared breakfast every morning. He’s nervous and shy around women and he often comes across as a gentle giant. But when someone gets on his bad side, something in the Don snaps and he lashes out in violent, deadly outbursts. Backstory Vincent Espinoza began his life as a poor child in New York City, bullied by his classmates due to his obesity. Vincent began training himself in physical combat, using his new-found strength to intimidate the bullies into joining his gang. He was eventually discovered by crime-lord Don Francesco. Vincent became Don Francesco's bodyguard and right-hand man. Eventually, he killed Don Francesco and took control of his criminal empire, becoming one of the most powerful figures in New York's underworld. While the Don enjoyed a long tenure in his new position, creating a new Mafia family and identity, he had made enemies such as the Russian crime syndicate and the terrorist League of Villains. The two groups teamed together to oppose Vincent, causing him to flee to Japan. There, he started a spice business in order to regain his wealth. After earning enough money, and creating a new alliance with the Yakuza, Vincent returned to New York and started gang wars in an attempt to bring down his enemies. With the criminal world in chaos, Vincent was able to step in and take back control. Soon, he had control of most of the world's underbellies and organized crime and in no time, he was the world's biggest bad. Vincent Espinoza had, however, never really managed to gain control of WayHaven due to the sudden appearance of Nightmare in his later years. Yielding the city to its chaotic villains, he watched it tear itself apart while he focused on his more lucrative, meaningful enterprise - the rest of the world. While Vincent is a powerful crime-lord, he poses as a legitimate businessman, one who makes donations to charities, and seems like a generous, wealthy man. Due to Acropolis' growing stature and the bulk of his business being prosperous in the city, the Don and his Mafia reside in and operate from within it, on perches hidden in plain sight. Resources As the Don of the Italian Mafia, the largest known crime syndicate on the planet, Don Espinoza is an extremely wealthy individual. Perhaps even more so than Lateman, but his wealth is dirty and thus not particularly in the record books, available for calculations and comparisons. Equipment and Weaponry A lot of coats, three-piece suits and handkerchiefs. A meter long, metal walking cane with a diamond-encrusted handle. Specializations Hand to hand combat, high-level karate and brawling, strategy and improvisation. Don Espinoza is also an intimidating fellow, an imposing giant of a man who can make enemies wet themselves before he has even had a chance to say a word. Quirk Juggernaut Don Espinoza possesses good old, uncanny superhuman strength, durability and size. His body has a natural resistance of 25kN and he can punch for a devastating 30kN. He is also perhaps deceptively fast for his size as well, able to accelerate up to 60mph. Type Mutation. Weakness Besides being ravenous, he also has very little stamina and will find himself lying on his back, panting and gasping for air after a couple of swings and at most, 3-4 turns. Sharp turns and sudden stops are difficult during acceleration. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Age NPC Category:NPC Villains Category:Villains Category:All Characters